Pilihan
by Hakuya Clan
Summary: Canon/Di saat cerita cinta menyedihkan itu dimulai. "Jika, dia lebih dariku kubisa terima. Tapi bila, kau tak temukan bahagia, kau harus bisa terima. Jangan kembali.."/SasuSaku, GaaSaku. Pair? Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto**

**This fiction is mine!**

**Prolog **

Maafkan aku Gaara..

..

..

Hn.

..

..

Kau hanya jadi..

..

..

Pelampiasan sakitku..

..

..

Hn.

..

..

Aku masih mencintai dirinya..

..

..

Bohong!

..

..

_**Di saat cerita cinta menyedihkan itu dimulai.**_

"Jika, dia lebih dariku kubisa terima. Tapi bila, kau tak temukan bahagia, kau harus bisa terima. Jangan kembali.."

..

..

Di garis yang –mungkin telah ditetapkan Tuhan untuknya. Bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

..

..

_**Di saat takdir malah berkata lain. **_

"Sakura, jika aku sampai saat ini belum kembali, akankah kau akan terus menungguku?"

..

..

Mampukah?

Kuharap …

..

_**Di saat mereka membohongi perasaannya sendiri. **_

..

'Aku berjanji akan selalu menunggumu, Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada pria lain!'

..

..

Ketika Sakura harus kembali mengulang sakit hatinya.

..

..

_**Di saat janji kekanakan itu menyakitinya di dewasa ini. **_

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong, Sakura.."

..

_**Di saat hidupnya harus dipenuhi kepura-puraan. **_

..

"Dan, mari kita berpesta 3 hari 3 malam!"

..

..

"Kenapa, Sakura-nee bersama Sasuke-nii? Bukankah Sakura-nee berpacaran dengan Gaara-niisama?"

..

_**Di saat deketif kecil mengungkap semuanya. **_

..

"Nanti, jika aku kembali, bersiaplah."

..

..

"Kalau tidak mau memakai cara ini, siap-siaplah jiwa Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya akan bangkit lagi. Kau tidak mau 'kan?"

..

_**Di saat pilihan berat menggerayanginya. **_

..

"Konohamaru-kun, sebenarnya Sasuke-nii itu tidak pernah ikhlas untuk kembali ke Konoha,"

..

_**Di saat sandiwara mulai terungkap. **_

..

Tak sanggup lagi. Sakura sudah tak sanggup menahan dorongan rasa untuk memeluk pria di depannya. Untuk menerima kehangatan yang dipancarkan pria itu.

..

_**Di saat cinta dan rindu bercampur. **_

..

"Tapi Sasuke mencintaimu..."

..

_**Di saat cinta membuatnya memilih. **_

..

"ke- kenapa kau memilih Uchiha itu?"

..

_**Di saat pilihan itu salah. **_

..

"Sasuke-nii memang egois. Atas apapun itu, dia pantas untuk dihukum mati.."

..

_**Di saat dendam dan kebencian mulai tertanam. **_

..

"Aku DIPAKSA! Puas?"

..

_**Di saat gadis itu kembali menangis. **_

..

Kelak dirinya –Sarutobi Konohamaru, akan menghancurkan Uchiha Sasuke secara perlahan-lahan.

..

_**Di saat amarah menguasainya. **_

..

"Dipaksa?"

..

..

_**Di saat semuanya baru dimulai.. **_

_**Ketika akhir cerita berkata lain.. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prolog Season 1 Finished! **_

_**Just wait for a new chap! **_

_**A/N: **__Okeeeh, prolog yang gaje 'kan? Kebanyakan 'di saat' nya. :3 Buahaha, saya suka prolog yang seperti ini, bikin penasaran soalnya. Maka dari itu saya buat. XD _

_Okeeh. Untuk chap selanjutnya, saya usahakan minggu depan sudah ada di list archive Naruto. _

_Eh, eh. Bahasa fict ini terkesan alay ato lebay gak? Kalau iya, tolong kasih tau yaaw. Butuh banyak conrit niih XD _

_Okeeh, selesai._

_Mind to review? _

_Out, The Hakuya. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto **_**belongs to**_** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author: Hakuya Debora.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan aku, Gaara...**

**..**

**..**

**Hn.**

**..**

**..**

**Kau hanya jadi...**

**... pelampiasan sakitku...**

**..**

**..**

**Hn.**

**..**

**..**

**Aku masih mencintai dirinya...**

**..**

**..**

**Bohong!**

**.**

**.**

**PILIHAN **

.

.

Rintik-rintik hujan membasahi desa Suna, udara dingin beserta semilir angin mulai menusuk di kulit. Waktu sudah memasuki musim gugur, saat-saat di mana biasanya bunga-bunga gugur.

Di sanalah kedua insan itu berdiri. Berpadu kasih sayang, berpadu kehangatan. Tidak peduli dengan hujan deras maupun semilir angin yang menusuk kulit, mereka berdiri, merentangkan kedua tangan, saling memeluk dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Mereka berbagi pelukan, senyum, bahkan tangis. Seperti yang keduanya lakukan saat ini. Mereka... menangis. Kedua insan yang berlawanan jenis.

Sang gadis terpaku dengan pelukan hangat sang pria. Tidak membalas, tetapi tidak menolak. Begitu juga akan rasa cintanya, tak dibalas namun tak ditolak.

Sang gadis tampak terhanyut dalam suasana. Air mata masih terus mengalir dari kedua _emerald_ indahnya. Cairan bening pertanda kesedihan itu mulai merembes di pakaian sang pria. Sakura –nama gadis itu- terisak dalam diam di pelukan pria tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara-_kun_..." matanya menutup, berusaha untuk tidak lagi mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata itu.

"Hn. Aku mengerti, Sakura," sang pria –Sabaku no Gaara, sang Kazekage- kini memeluk dengan erat gadis di depannya. Dia berusaha menyampaikan betapa besarnya cintanya, berusaha menyampaikan betapa dirinya sangat tidak ingin melepasnya. Namun, sepertinya hal itu sia-sia.

Pelukan itu begitu hambar di mata sang pria. Walaupun dia sudah berusaha untuk menyampaikan bahwa dirinya mencintai gadis itu, tetap saja. Gadis itu tak merespon. Gadis itu hanya menangis dalam diam di dadanya.

Pria itu berdehem. Lelah akan kepura-puraannya untuk selalu tegar, pria itu juga meneteskan cairan bening dari kedua bola mata _jade-_nya. Walaupun tidak mendengar isakannya, Sakura tahu kalau pria itu juga menangis. Tetesan air matanya membasahi pucuk kepala Sakura. Sakura mendongak.

"Jika, dia lebih dariku, aku bisa terima. Tapi, bila kau tak temukan bahagia, kau harus bisa terima. Jangan kembali..."

Sakura menelan ludahnya pahit-pahit. Pria di depannya ini, secara tidak langsung telah memberikan Sakura ancaman. Gaara, pria yang telah memberikannya cinta selama dua tahun belakangan ini, kini sedang menangis di depan matanya sendiri. Bedanya, hanya setetes air mata yang bisa dikeluarkan Gaara. Setetes.

Pria itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangannya mulai merenggang dari pinggang sang gadis. Nafasnya yang tadinya memburu, lama-kelamaan mulai normal.

Sakura merasa pelukan mulai mengendur. Gadis itu perlahan menjauh dari sang pria. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Gaara-_kun_."

"Hn," tangan Gaara dengan cepat menarik tubuh Sakura untuk kembali di dekatnya. Sang gadis spontan membelalakkan kedua bola matanya karena terkejut. Namun, sepertinya keterkejutan tersebut tidak lagi menghantuinya, kehangatanlah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Perasaan hangat di pucuk kepalanya, ketika bibir tipis itu bersentuhan dengan pucuk kepalanya. Sang pria mengecupnya pelan, menyisakan kenangan yang tak ternilai.

"Maaf untuk itu," sambung Gaara cepat. Pria itu tersenyum tipis –atau lebih tepatnya kaku. Dan inilah kalimat yang sudah dia pelajari selama berhari-hari.

"_Kau... boleh pergi, Sakura." _

Hanya sebuah kalimat singkat yang terdengar kaku. Walaupun singkat, namun itu pertanda bahwa Gaara memutuskan untuk melepas gadis di depannya ini. Membiarkan gadis itu mencintai pria lain, membiarkan gadis itu tetap berada di jalannya. Sekali lagi, dan membiarkan gadis itu kembali ke peraduannya.

Di garis yang –mungkin- telah ditetapkan Tuhan untuknya, bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

"_Jika, dia lebih dariku, aku bisa terima. Tapi, bila, kau tak temukan bahagia, kau harus bisa terima. Jangan kembali..." _

.

.

Rintik-rintik hujan berangsur-angsur berhenti. Petang mulai menjemput, matahari pun menyembunyikan dirinya. Langit mulai kecoklatan, efek keindahan alam terlihat. Matahari yang tenggelam membuat suasana hening itu menjadi hangat.

Di sanalah, dua insan berlainan jenis berjalan dengan agak terburu. Keduanya berpegangan tangan, seakan tidak mau terpisah.

Gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata _emerald _yang indah itu tampaknya sudah mulai lelah, terbukti dari nafasnya yang sudah terengah-engah. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah berjalan dengan langkah terseret-seret dari Desa Suna –yang notabene memiliki gurun pasir yang luas sebagai penghubung dengan desa lain.

Pria di sampingnya –Uchiha Sasuke- tampaknya sudah mulai menyadari gerak-gerik sang gadis –Haruno Sakura. "Kau bodoh, Sakura," gumamnya pelan.

Sang gadis di sebelahnya mendelik, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menolak tawaran Gaara tadi."

Mendengar nama itu, Sakura menunduk sedih. Entah kenapa masih ada rasa bersalah yang tersisa –walau hanya setitik. Ia takut bila dirinya akan dibenci sang Kazekage terhormat itu.

"Entahlah... Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkannya..."

_Termasuk merepotkan dalam soal cinta, _lanjutnya dalam hati.

Memang, Uchiha Sasuke masih belum mengetahui bahwa Sakura dan Gaara pernah menjalin hubungan yang cukup lama. Dua tahun menyakitkan yang harus dia lewati dengan mengejar Itachi yang diakhiri dengan kesia-siaan.

"Sakura, jika aku sampai saat ini belum kembali, akankah kau terus menungguku?"

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu dalam hati, Sasuke-kun..." _Walaupun dalam__ fisik tidak,_ tambahnya dengan miris –dalam hati tentunya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura..." pria itu menarik kepala Sakura agar lebih dekat dengannya, mengecup sekilas pucuk kepala Sakura. Sensasi lembut yang dingin langsung menyentuh kulit Sakura, walaupun secara tidak langsung dia masih menyukai sensasi ketika Gaara mengecupnya.

Sasuke baru pertama kali mengecupnya. Dan kecupan hangat itu benar-benar menyadarkan Sakura dari kenyataan telak bahwa dirinya telah menjadi milik Sasuke –bukan Gaara.

_Mungkin aku harus menyesuaikan diri…_

_Mampukah?_

_Kuharap..._

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Just wait for a new chapter.**

Debo's note : Aaah, akhirnya chap ini selesai juga. Pendek kan? Yep. Sengaja dibikin pendek-pendek, malas ngetik sih, :3 Eerr fict ini hasil beta-ed oleh AnnaYuki. Bisa bayangkan, PM-nya saja lebih panjang daripada chapternya #plak Tapi, thanks ya kak buat perhatiannya. ;))

Errr, kemungkinan besar endingnya bakal jadi GaaSaku, kenapa? Karena saya sudah jatuh cinta pada pairing ini! Peeewww~ tapi ga tau juga sih, belum jelas. :p

Dan mau saya tegaskan lagi, fict ini dipublish di sini karena di akun saya tidak bisa mempublish chapter. Ga tau deh, kenapa -_-"


End file.
